


the fair

by sykkuwu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, No Covid, i will take this down if they mention being uncomfy with ships, offline tv and friends actually meet and hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkuwu/pseuds/sykkuwu
Summary: in which corpse goes to the offline tv and friends party that happens to be near the city fair
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	the fair

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi! i havent published anything for a WHILE now T-T so caught up with school :( hope you enjoy reading :D
> 
> ps. listen to cloud 9 by beach bunny to get the vibes of this au more !

corpse began to sweat. offline tv and friends invited him to go to a local fair for their first meeting. it was located near the offline tv house, where there was a party being held there as well. he’d been told that only the offline tv house and their associates would be there, so he wasn’t that nervous about coming. however, when he got there, he realized how many people were associated with offline tv and friends. among the sea of people, he only saw toast and michael chatting off to the side. that was it. the fair was crowded, making him start hyperventilating. he frantically darted his eyes, trying to find someone or somewhere safe, when he felt a hand interlock with his. he looked down at the hand and towards the person’s face. they were shorter than him. their hair swept to the side of their head. familiar facial structures.

“it’s okay corpse. i know you’re nervous, but i’ll bring you somewhere less crowded.”

sykkuno had come to comfort him. the sykkuno he had been talking to online for so long now. the complete embodiment of an anime protagonist sykkuno. the same sykkuno that’s been living  **rent free** in his brain for months was holding his hand. sykkuno was just so.. perfect.

corpse had no idea where sykkuno came from or how he’d spotted corpse, especially in the huge crowd. he dragged him through the crowd, attracting a bit of attention from the others. sykkuno’s hands were quite soft, and oddly comforted him. corpse was in an unfamiliar environment, but sykkuno made him feel like.. home. after about two minutes of pushing, they made it out near the exit of the fair. corpse felt stares from people around him, mostly because they could recognize sykkuno. put two and two together, then they could recognize corpse. looking down, his and sykkuno’s hands were still interlocked. it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling at all. it felt normal.

“take a deep breath corpse. you’re safe now.” sykkuno reassured, his soft voice calming him down.

“thank you sykkuno. i’m sorry that our first meeting had to be like this,” corpse muttered.

“don’t be sorry. it happens. i don’t like big crowds either.”

corpse saw sykkuno glance at their hands, quickly realizing and letting go.

“i-i’m sorry! it was the only way to not lose you in the crowd. i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable,” sykkuno rambled.

corpse chuckled a bit.

“you’re fine. you could never bother me,” he said, eyes crinkling.

“well, i’m glad you came today. i know that going out isn’t your sort of thing, trust me, i don’t like it either, but i think it’s really cool that you came today,” sykkuno beamed.

corpse wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. sykkuno was standing there. real. all corpse wanted to do was shower him with kisses and tell him that he was perfect, but that would be weird.. right?

they walked around the fair a bit, sykkuno introducing corpse to nearby friends, like tina and peter. peter complimented corpse’s sense of fashion and tina praising corpse for just being here. he felt the hospitality from his friends, the people who he’d been playing games with for hours on end with. he’s finally met them. they eventually travelled back to the house, where rae almost attacked corpse with a hug, but restrained herself at sykkuno’s warning. toast brought them soju as a celebration for the amigops first in person meeting. lily greeted corpse, following scarra, janet, poki, michael, and so many others. corpse felt appreciated. all the people he’d met through streaming made his year just a bit better. maybe someone in particular did too.

———

“so.. what’d you think of everybody?”

the two sat in an empty room on the floor, far from the walking chaos known as lilypichu and valkyrae drunk. everyone was drinking a lot. aria was making cocktails while celine assisted with being the soju restocker. rae and lily were getting very hyper, jumping up and down everywhere. eventually, sykkuno invited corpse to stray from the noise. corpse leaned against the bed frame, sykkuno doing the same, shoulders touching.

“meeting everyone was great. i’m especially glad that we met sykkuno.” 

“i-i’m glad too corpse! you’re a great guy!” he praised.

he wasn’t sure if it was the soju taking over or just his normal behavior, but he wanted to kiss sykkuno. 

  1. _he shouldn’t._ his head lowered.



“sykkuno?” he faintly whispered. 

“y-yeah corpse?” he stammered. 

“you have really pretty eyes.”

sykkuno’s cheeks started to heat up, blood rushing fast. he blinked in confusion.

“u-uh huh, your eyes are nice too? well uh i mean thank you! i think..” he stuttered.

corpse glared at sykkuno. not an angry glare, but more of a ‘shut up! you’re hot and you know it’ glare.

“sykkuno a lot of people think you’re cool, including me. maybe some people think you’re attractive too. confidence sy.”

“well i-i uh.. haven’t met anyone that thinks of me like  _ that _ yet..” 

corpse grabbed sykkuno’s hands and interlocked them. he held them with his other hand.

“i think you’re attractive sykkuno. in fact, you make me a better version of myself. i love you for that,” corpse said, twiddling with sykkuno’s fingers.

sykkuno spluttered, taken aback.

“i- i think you’re attractive too corpse! y-your hair is nice and fluffy,” sykkuno laughed.

corpse giggled hearing that. sykkuno didn’t even drink that much but he was still a shyer mess than he usually was. suddenly, he felt weight on his left shoulder, as sykkuno started to lean on it. corpse didn’t do anything but lean his head on top of sykkuno’s.

“sy.. are you sleeping?”

no response.

“syyyykkuno?”

“let’s just sleep, okay?” sykkuno hushed.

“you don’t want to lay in the bed?” corpse asked, glancing at the ruffled mattress.

“the mattress is hard as rocks. your shoulder is comfier,” he babbled.

now it was corpse’s turn to blush. slowly, his eyes drifted closed, their snores filling up the room.

———

morning came, and so did the teasing from no other than ms. valkyrae content creator of the year. 

“corpseeeeeee, you guys looked so cute laying on each other!” she squealed.

corpse rolled his eyes, tired from the hangover and from discomfort due to literally sleeping upright for over nine hours. he sipped his water, mindlessly listening to rae’s blabber. heavy thumps down the stairs were heard, making rae and corpse turn their heads. sykkuno dragged himself down, rubbing his eyes. he looked adorable with pieces of his hair sticking up.

“what time is it?” he said, simultaneously yawning.

rae pulled out her phone to check.

“uhh, it’s 1pm sykkuno.”

“JESUS. 1PM?!” he yelled.

“you’re going to rupture my eardrums if you scream like that sykkuno,” toast joined, walking away from the other room.

“wow! look at us! the amigops!” rae cheered.

corpse weakly ‘woohooed’ and continued drinking his water. he glanced at sykkuno’s sleepy face, and unconciously smiled. suddenly, flashbacks rushed to his head.

**flashback**

_ corpse and sykkuno sat in silence, only their breathing filled the room. corpse was wide awake, his insomnia getting the best of him. all he could think about was his and sykkuno’s confessions. he didn’t know if they could even be considered as confessions. all they did was say what they liked about each other. _

_ “sykkuno, i don’t know if you’re awake, but you really did make me a better person. all of you did. rae, toast, lily, everybody. i’m so glad that i could meet all of you. you all mean the world to me, especially you sykkuno. your laugh, your funny trolls, everything about you. you are just so perfect.” _

_ sykkuno stayed silent, his soft snores filling the silence. corpse chuckled a bit and pat sykkuno’s head. he rested his head back on top of sykkuno’s and drifted back to sleep. _

**present-day**

“corpse? earth to corpse husbando?” rae joked, waving her hands in front of his face.

“call me that one more time rachel.”

“AHHHH CORPSE IS THREATENING ME!” she screamed running around the kitchen.

corpse laughed and continued to jokingly scare her, toast chasing after her as well. he was finally at a stable place in his life, with stable friendships. all the people he’d met were considered as some of his best friends now. he was happy for once. 


End file.
